dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
The chapter was named Umm I'm the Champion of Fate and Death? Summary Luna Lovegood was confusing and Alexandra Black was indomitable. Plot Two months into Ginny's occlumency training Harry decided to finally contact Luna Lovegood as well as Alexandra Black. Both used to be extremely competent in the second time line and would have been a huge asset towards the Gray section in the political field. The plan to gain Luna's trust was to prevent her mother's, Pandora Lovegood's, death. But instead it was Luna who contacted Harry first and agreed to be his friend. Harry first tried to make something out of Luna's imaginary friends and then scrapped the idea completely. Following he checked Luna's very good Occlumency shields and started to learn wandless magic with her. He also revealed himself as Harry Potter to the completely unfazed Luna. During one of their training sessions Xenophilius Lovegood made himself known, asked for Harry's intention towards his daughter and then started the talk about a betrothal contact between the shocked Harry and calm Luna. After some talk both parties agreed to it and Luna became the official consort of Lord Slytherin. Any plans to contact Alex on the other hand had to be put on hold, since the heiress was living in the heavily warded 12th Grimmauld Place. Her father was additionally completely into the Light side of politics, making it even harder to have any kind of contact with the young girl. But he still managed to find her after she failed trying to buy a book at Flourish and Blotts. He bought the book himself afterwards and gave it to Alex, alongside an aging potion as well as an invitation to a part Lord Slytherin held at Greengrass Manor, as a present, before disapparating in front of her. To the mentioned party Alex came clothed with a black mask, similar to Lord Slytherin's, and named "Incognito", but still in her child form. After some small talk Harry, as Lord Slytherin, revealed Alex that he is intrigued with her and next gave her the opportunity to meet Harry, the unknown twin brother of John Potter, who Lord Slytherin "trained" himself. She was skeptical first, since she considered the Potter's pathetic in general, but allowed a meeting between the two of them to take place, upon being told, that Harry will go to the Slytherin house. Next he told her that Harry would train her and Alex didn't like it, because she would have rather been trained by Lord Slytherin himself. At their first meeting with Harry in child form, Alex was surprised that he looked exactly like John, and due to that was still very suspicious of everything. Even when he showed off with his wand-less magic, Alex was not impressed and would have rather wanted to learn "real" magic, than simple parlor tricks. She revealed to him that she did some rituals already, making her physically stronger and both agreed to a book exchange friendship instead, since Harry didn't know how to persuade her to work alongside him prior to Hogwarts. In the mean time Harry set up emergency bolt holes with Daphne all alongside Europe in case things went wrong. Site Navigation Category:Revenge is Best Served Raw